


Serenading Rachel Berry

by its_just_a_lesbian_world



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_lesbian_world/pseuds/its_just_a_lesbian_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry's relationship has been interesting to say the least. After breaking up 6 months ago, Santana has the perfect plan to get Rachel back where she belongs, in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All songs in this story do not belong to me.

"Sandbags. Figgins is allowing the mini concert. You're allowed to sing 10 songs to Streisand." Says Sue.

Sue Sylvester has her ways to get whatever she wants and so do I. We make a perfect team.

"Thanks Coach Sue. I better get practicing then."

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy

"But they're the only friends that I have.

"I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,

And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.

You know that I mean well,

My hands were meant for somewhere else.

Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go

Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though./

Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,

Should I go, should I stay?

Just can't let her slip away.

"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,

"I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,

Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.

You know I need you, girl,

My heart's not made for someone else.

So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,

Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.

Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,

Should I stay? Should I go?

It just can lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy

Whispering rude things in her ear,

Please say she'll break,

Please say she'll change

Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

" I had known this girl for a long time. One night at Puck's party I got the confidence to talk to her. I know that I am Santana Lopez and could get any girl I want, but this particular girl always seemed so out of my league. We were both drunk and all I could think of to ask her was to ask her to dance. She said yes and we danced into the early hours of the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

“Before leaving the party, I kissed her. It was amazing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
I'll play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot  
'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman?  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl

 

“The next day I wanted to see her again so I went round to her house. Her Dads told me she was up in her room with Jessie. They forgot to mention that Jessie was her boyfriend. She was everything I wanted but she was already taken.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We became friends. We made a lot of memories. Sure, she believed that all the times we had together were purely platonic but to me they all had romantic subtext.”

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I could see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

“I was starting to fall in love with her but I knew I couldn’t. Our friendship was kept a secret and the whole school thought I hated this girl. Plus she was still dating Jessie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jessie kept telling her to get a nose job but she is perfect the way she is."

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so acute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
But unpretty

“I kept telling her that and she did not get the nose job. She even broke up with Jessie because he kept making her feel insecure.”


	7. Chapter 7

For you, there’ll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I’m with you,  
It’s alright, I know it’s right

To you, I’ll give the world  
To you, I’ll never be cold  
‘Cause I feel that when I’m with you,  
It’s alright, I know it’s right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

“I told her how I felt. I knew there was a possibility of losing her friendship but I had to take the risk. Luckily she felt the same way and we started dating.”


	8. Chapter 8

“We had been in a relationship for 8 months when she kissed Jessie again. She kept telling me it meant nothing but I couldn’t do it. She cheated on me. We broke up.”

Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out  
But you came home around three, yes you did  
If six of y'all went out  
Then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags, up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone  
Than unhappy

Uh uh uh yeah uh

I'll pack your bags  
So you can leave town for a week, yes I am  
The phone rings  
And then you look at me

You said it was one of your friends  
Down on 54th Street, boy  
So why did 2-1-3  
Show up on your caller ID?

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags, up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone  
Than unhappy

I have been through all of this before  
(I've been through all this before)  
So how would you think  
(Don't think about, don't think about it)  
That I could stand around and take some more?  
(Get goin', get goin')  
Things are gonna change  
(Things are goin' to change baby)  
'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore  
(You don't stand no chance boy)  
That's why you have to leave  
(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)  
So don't turn around to see my face  
(Don't turn around)

There's no more tears left here  
For you to see

Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me  
Was it really worth you going out like that  
See, I'm moving on  
And I refuse to turn back  
See all of this time  
I thought I had somebody down for me  
It turns out

You were making a fool of me

Uh uh uh yeah uh

It's not right, but it's okay  
(It's not right, it's okay)  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
(I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)  
Pack your bags, up and leave  
(Close the door and leave your keys)  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)  
It's not right, but it's okay  
(It's not right, it's okay baby)  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
(I can pay my own rent)  
Close the door behind you  
(Pay my light bills)  
Leave your key  
(Take care my business)  
I'd rather be alone  
(Oh, oh)  
Than unhappy  
(Woah Ohhh)


	9. Chapter 9

“I never quite got over her though.”

It's been a while since you went away  
I fall apart now a little each day  
Walking around like a fool in the rain  
Hoping that you fade away

What can I do  
I'm not over you  
I thought that time would wash away these wounds by now  
But the pain is still around  
What can I say  
I'm lying awake  
Cause every time I close my eyes I see you face  
So tell me what I'm to do  
I'm still not over you

Every time I try to forget  
A piece of you lingers inside of my head  
Telling myself that I'll love again  
But I don't know where to begin

What can I do  
I'm not over you  
I thought that time would wash away these wounds by now  
But the pain is still around  
(The pain is still around)  
What can I say  
I'm lying awake  
Cause every time I close my eyes I see you face  
So tell me what I'm to do  
(Stil not over you)  
I'm still not over you

All this time I still believe your coming home  
And I need strength so I can face the night alone

Oh what can I do I'm not over you I thought that time could wash it all away  
What can I say I'm lying awake cause every time I close my eyes I see your face (I see your face)  
So tell me what I can do  
I'm still not over you  
(still not over you)  
Never get over you  
(I'll never get over you)  
I'm still not over you

“We have been apart for 6 months. We aren’t even friends anymore but I still love her.”

“That’s why I planned all this. I got Figgins to allow me to perform a mini concert. For her.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this story.

I wrote this really nice song  
To see if I can make things right  
I know you've been avoiding me  
But I just want to end this fight  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I didn't know what to say  
But I don't want to lose you  
I'm hoping this will save the day

Because you're the salt to my pepper  
You're the moon to my sun  
We're like Batman & Robin when we're out having fun  
And we're gonna be together until we're old and grey  
So all I ask of you  
Is please don't pull away  
Please don't pull away  
Please don't pull away  
So all I ask of you  
Is please don't pull away

“I know we had a fight. But all couples do. I can’t stand the thought of being away from you any longer. I want you back babe.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I know Figgins said I was only allowed to sing 10 songs but I’m Santana Lopez and I’m a badass so I don’t really care. I wrote an 11th song specially for the occasion. Listen carefully babe.”

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Juliet, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Juliet, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be a princess and I'll be a princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Juliet - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be a princess and I'll be a princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Juliet, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh.

You got tired of waiting  
Wondering if I was ever coming around.  
your faith in me was fading  
When you met you on the outskirts of town.  
And you said...

Juliet, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

At this line, I grabbed the ring out of my pocket and got on one knee. I was going to do this.

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dads - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you so much and can't see myself with anyone else. Will you marry me?"

"Santana, were awfully young."

"I know babe but I love you so much. We don't have to get married yet but be my fiancee please?"

"Of course San. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift but I changed a few of the words to make it more personal and also to make it fit that they were both Juliets and Princesses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of PezBerry fanfiction recently and had an idea for a new story so I thought I'd make it PezBerry.


End file.
